plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 8
|image = Day8MothaTruckas.png |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |Diff = Easy-medium |Zombie = |FR = A World Key |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Pirate Seas |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = << |after = >>}} Pirate Seas - Day 8 is the eighth level in Pirate Seas and the fifth Conveyor-belt level level in Plants vs. Zombies 2. In this level, the player needs to defeat the Gargantuar Pirates. To complete this level, the player must survive a massive attack in Pirate Seas without any lawn mowers. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a World Key which can be used to unlock other worlds. Difficulty *Gargantuar Pirates can be hard to defeat, since they can crush plants, launch Imp Pirate Zombies into the player's defenses, and take 180 normal damage shots before dying. There are no lawn mowers, so if one zombie makes it past the player's defenses, the player will lose. The level has two flags. *Another thing is the constant raiding parties utilized by the Swashbuckler Zombies will also add up to the difficulty of the level because they will all come as one column with two to three zombies for every column, making it a total of up to fifteen. Also, the sequencing is also well synchronized that it is hard enough to predict the next sets of Swashbuckler Zombies. Strategies *Place Wall-nuts on the third column to repel hurled Imp Pirate Zombies. For the upper and lower rows, it will help you block off Seagull Zombies. *Place Kernel-pults on the very backmost columns. It must be adjacent to the Wall-nuts. Place the first Kernel-pult on where the first Conehead Pirate will appear. *Place the Snapdragons on the fourth column or in the sixth column (first column of the plank). *Spikeweeds must be placed on the fifth column and seventh column because in the fifth column, it will help you lessen the burden to kill Swashbuckler Zombies landing on that row. Also, place one on the first row, fourth column and last row, fourth column. *When the first Gargantuar Pirate appears, feed the two Snapdragons you placed on the sixth row Plant Food. Note that this first Gargantuar Pirate is in the middle row. Therefore, feed two to hasten the time to kill it instantly. Otherwise, it will hurl the Imp Pirate Zombie. Stall the Gargantuar with Kernel-pults and have the Spikeweed damage it. If you have no Plant Food, use Potato Mine. *Only feed the Kernel-pult with Plant Food if the situation is rough. *For the final wave, two Gargantuar Pirates appear, they are on the second and forth row. Wait until they get closer, then feed the three Snapdragons with Plant Food and both of them will be killed instantly (assuming those mentioned Snapdragons are on the sixth column). Gallery PSDay8Setup.jpg|Pirate Seas - Day 8 setup by . Day PS 8 FR.png|First time reward in Pirate Seas - Day 8. Trivia *There is a skull face in one of the islands of water near the level icon. *Penny references the film Jaws when she says, "We're gonna need a bigger boat." *Finishing this level unlocks the Yarr, Matey achievement if the player is connected to Google Play or Game Center. *By examining between the right side of the day 8 statue and the cannon to its right, the player can see a shark swimming around, possibly a reference to Gargantuar's weapon in this world. *Sometimes if the player kills zombies too quickly, the game glitches, sends more Gargantuars and eventually ends up with two "final" waves. *Prior to the 3.0.1 update, there was not a shark wing moving on the platform of this level. **It comes from under a plank, then hides inside repeatedly. See also *Yarr, Matey Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels